Daily Life in the Jaeger Family
by lil'chrome-chan
Summary: Set a while after Mikasa was adopted into the Jaeger family. Seriousness is not the only thing that ensues in her life. WARNING: Crack!Mikasa everywhere
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **lil'chrome-chan

**Pairing: **ErenXMikasa

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Humor

**Summary: **Set a while after Mikasa was adopted into the Jaeger family. Seriousness isn't the only thing that ensues in her life.

**WARNING:** This fic contains only humor and fluff, and you might see crack!Mikasa here and there. For you who wish to see gore or Titans eating people you better close this now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**AUTHOR NOTE: **This is my second SnK fic. After seeing so many hilarious yon-koma at Pixiv I just had to write something. I hope this fic will make your day. And oh! For you who had also read the yon-koma at Pixiv, please forgive me if there are errors. Since I'm not an expert in Japanese, it's kinda hard for me to translate ALL of the text. You get what I mean? :p

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Isayama Hajime does!

* * *

_**Daily Life in the Jaeger Family**_

* * *

**Part 1. Dislike**

One morning not long after Mikasa was adopted. The breakfast that morning was potato soup which was cooked by Eren's mom.

Mikasa kept staring at her bowl, _"What do I do? This is the food I dislike…"_

"Yay! This is my favorite!" as Eren said that, he quickly shoved the potato into his mouth.

Seeing that, Mikasa blinked before picking up her spoon. _"Even though I dislike it, if Eren likes it I have to grow to like it too!"_

Slowly, she entered the spoon into her mouth, and not even a second later, her expression shifted dramatically. She looked as though she was trying not to puke. Her face was blue and cold sweat started trailing down her face.

"Mi, Mikasa… If you don't like it you don't have to force yourself to eat it." Carla sweatdropped.

"Should I eat it for you?" Eren nervously offered.

"No! I'll show you… I can grow… liking it!"

"That's not the problem. Your face scares us. Don't force yourself, seriously!"

After persuading Mikasa for half an hour, at last she stopped eating it.

* * *

**Part 2. Bed**

It was an early morning. The two parents of the Jaeger family, Grisha and Carla, had decided to check on their adoptive daughter's condition. Slowly opening the door of the shared bedroom of Eren and Mikasa, the two smiled at the children's peaceful complexions while cuddling each other in their sleep.

"Mikasa's condition had improved rapidly. She smiles more recently, doesn't she, Carla?"

Carla giggled, "Yes. But if she would speak her demands it would be so much better. I'll try to ask her if she would want her own bed by now."

"Eh? That is nice."

Not long after the two woke up Carla decided to ask. However Mikasa's reaction was far from happy.

"EH?! It's okay! Something like that!" she sounded uncharacteristically histerical.

"Eh, but—"

"I don't want it!" she insisted.

"But the two of you in the same bed would be cramp—"

"No, it's alright! Cramped is alright! In fact, cramped is better!"

Carla blinked quizzically.

Behind them, Eren tilted his head in ignorance.

That night, Mikasa cuddled into Eren more than ever, sighing in content that she didn't have to move away from the current bed she's sharing with the boy.

Outside their room, Grisha and Carla sobbed, muttering something about Mikasa not trusting them.

* * *

**Part 3. Late**

That night it was snowing as Eren and Mikasa waited for their parents to return home.

"Your parents are late…" Mikasa muttered, leaning against the window while looking outside with Eren.

"Yeah. Even though they said they'll return early today…" Eren frowned.

Mikasa's heart fluttered. Unease slowly consumed her as she started to get worried. What if something happened to them? They had been very nice to her despite not being her real parents. If something were to happen to them, she would…

"Uu…" her eyes became watery all of a sudden.

"Mikasa!?" Eren jolted in shock.

"Uh… Did something happen to them…?" her voice was shaking childishly.

Eren tried to cheer her up, "N-no, they're alright! Trust me, they'll return soon! Look, let's read this book together. No, I'll read it for you! Okay?" he took her hand and led her to the living room, hoping to distract her.

"_Oji-san_, _oba-san…_"

"I told you they're alright! Here, I'll read it for you, okay?"

Unknown to both of them, Grisha and Carla were outside the window watching them with overly happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Part 4. More**

The three boys mocked them while laughing loudly.

"Hihihi! Eren and Mikasa, lovey-dovey couple!" one of them said.

"Kiss, you two, kiss!" another said.

"Want us to close our eyes first!?" the last one said as their laughters increased.

"You bastards…" Eren growled, balling his fists in anger. Getting mocked like this would definitely make Mikasa feel down. He tried hard to make her forget about her trauma and he didn't want to see her depressed again.

"That's good, guys, say more!"

At first, Eren thought it was one of the three bullies. But it was Mikasa.

"Mikasa!?" Eren shouted in shock.

"Wh-what's with you? Boring~ Oi, let's go guys!"

"Ye-yeah!"

The three bullies reatreated and Eren sighed in relief.

"Let's go home, Mika—"

Eren jumped when he didn't find Mikasa where she originally stood. He finally saw Mikasa was running in lightning speed, chasing the three bullies with a horrifying expression on her face.

"Didn't I tell them to say more?!"

"MIKASA!?"

That day, Eren had to chase Mikasa and forcefully drag her home before she killed the three.

_~THE END~_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I originally planned for this fic to be a one-shot but since I forgot to write it in the summary, I think some people mistook it. But oh well, I decided to make a second chapter for this fic and this chapter will be the last of this fanfic :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Isayama Hajime does!

* * *

_**Daily Life in the Jaeger Family**_

* * *

**Part 5. New Year**

It was January 1st.

Waking up early, Eren looked at his side and grinned as he shook Mikasa's body to wake her up.

"Mikasa, Mikasa!"

Groaning softly, Mikasa's eyes fluttered open. She slowly rubbed her eyes to chase the sleepiness away and turned to the side, at Eren.

The boy's grin expanded, "Happy New Year!"

Mikasa smiled and snuggled closer to the boy, their foreheads touched.

In the main room, Carla was preparing breakfast while Grisha was reading newspaper. The morning peace was broken when they heard Eren screaming from his room.

"GYAAAHH! MOM! DAD! MIKASA'S HAVING NOSEBLEED!"

Carla smiled while cutting vegetables, "Eh?"

Grisha put down his newspaper, "Again?"

* * *

**Part 6. Piggy-Back**

"Eren! Mikasa tripped!" Armin shouted.

"Huh?"

"Her knees are bleeding! Help! Call 911!" Armin freaked out.

"Calm down, I'll carry her home!"

Eren and Armin went to find Mikasa who was sitting on the ground and it's true, her knees were bleeding quite a lot.

"Mikasa!" Eren called.

"Eren?"

"Here, let's go home, mom will take care of your bruise." Eren said as he squatted in front of her with his back facing her, offering to carry her.

She nodded, secretly happy.

Eren started walking while carrying her on his back.

"GYAAH! MIKASA FAINTED! HER NOSE IS BLEEDING! EREN, CALL 911!" Armin freaked out again when Mikasa suddenly lost consciousness.

"What!? Calm down, Armin! Let's hurry home!"

Eren and Armin ran urgently to Eren's house that day.

* * *

**Part 7. Halloween**

It happened not too long after both Eren and Mikasa joined the Scouting Legion.

"Mikasa! Trick or treat?"

Eren and Armin cheered excitedly. Armin was wearing dark purple witch outfits while carrying a basket of candies and Eren had white blanket all over him, creating an image of a ghost.

Mikasa stopped dead at that, her eyes wide.

"?" both Eren and Armin tilted their heads quizzically.

She put a hand in halt and excused herself before running away.

In a certain room looking like a classroom, all the girls gathered; Christa, Sasha, Annie, and lastly, Mikasa.

In front of the class, acting as the teacher, was Christa.

"Listen well, girls, make your choice carefully!" and she hit the teacher table several time with a stick and Mikasa quickly nodded while taking notes. As for Annie, she just sat quietly.

Sasha was writing on the blackboard while eating bread.

On the board was written:

_Trick = You can pull a prank on Eren  
Treat = You can eat a cosplaying Eren_

* * *

**Part 8. Girl**

That day, Mikasa started a random conversation.

"Eren. Despite everything, I am a girl. Don't treat me like a guy."

Yeah, that was random, indeed.

Eren quickly pinched her cheeks, pulling them hard, "Is this the sinful mouth who mentioned something about Mikasa being a girl!?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! It hurts! It hurts, Eren!"

Eren let go and then folded his arms, "You can do anything and you're better than me in everything!"

"Uuh…" Mikasa rubbed her stinging cheeks. "Alright, Eren. I will prove to you that I can be a girl!"

"Are you admitting that you're currently a guy?"

Mikasa quickly stormed off and searched for anyone who could teach her how to act girly. And on her way, she stumbled upon Annie.

She hesitantly tried to ask the blonde, "Annie, I have something to ask. How do you make yourself a girl?"

"What are you asking all of a sudden?" Annie slightly jerked away.

Mikasa explained her situation to the blonde.

"Aah… You want to become feminine? Yeah, it's true that you lack femininity, Mikasa."

"I lack femininity!?"

"Um," Annie nodded. "Well, firstly, you can start by behaving more gently—Hey, are you listening?"

Mikasa had started muttering, "If I lack something I should just cover for it…"

The next time Eren saw Mikasa, she was wearing her two-piece training outfits which emphasized her six-pack abdomen.

"Look, Eren! I tried wearing a girly outfit!"

"_Eetoo… _Which part of it is 'girly'?" Eren muttered in both confusion and annoyance at how Mikasa's body was more well-built than his.

_~THE END~_


End file.
